God
God is known as the omnipresent deity, Father of Jesus Christ and as the creator of life, a central part of the basic tenants in the religion of Christianity. Although the basic concept of God exists in other monotheistic and polytheistic religions, it is the Christian God that serves as the basis for the Family Guy character. Biography God's first appearance in the series was in the episode Death Has a Shadow. God was seen in church, where the preist was reading the passage from the bible, Job 2:7, about God smiting Job. This was an embarrasing story to God, because it was talking about one of the many had things that God has done in Biblical times. God was seen in the audience and then put his face in his hand, saying "Aw, God. I hate it when he tells this story." although in some censored, broadcasts, "God" is changed to "Man", so that God wouldn't be using his own name in vain. God's first role in the series, where he served as a major character to the episode was in the episode 3 Acts of God, where Peter and the guys were looking for God, himself, wanting to meet him in person. After a long time, they came across Death, who took them to Heaven right away. God was there, and the guys told him that they wanted him to stop making the New England Patriots win. God said that he'd only do that if they got Bill Belichick to smile. Appearance The appearance of the "God" character is the traditional depiction of the Abrahamic God in the Western world: a white-haired Caucasian man wearing a white robe. Personality God acts surprisingly human and has the personality of a normal, mortal human being. He is kind of a dumb, lazy slob who likes to get drunk, watch TV, listen to music, have sex with girls, and be an idiot. He is not cut-out to raise his son, Jesus Christ and was also never really there for him. On top of God's laziness and inability to keep his life together, he also has some emotional problems with himself. He feels depressed at all times and sees his entire life as a failure. He wasn't able to raise his son, he created a universe that is completely out of hand and that he pays no attention to, he can't have a decent relationship with a girl, much less get married, and he has created an entire human race of idiots and bigots who follow in his footsteps. All he does is mess things up, cause destruction, and refuse to even try to make up for his mistakes or try something new and he knows it. God hates himself and everything about himself and just doesn't know what to do in order to get his life on track. Relationships Jesus Christ God is the biological father of Jesus. Although he loves him and is supposed to be a father figure to him, God doesn't have the responsibility to take care of him on his own. Because of this, he sends Jesus to live with Joseph and Mary as his step-parents. This is where Jesus has spent most of his life, only visiting his father a few times a year and for a week, about as occasionally as one would visit their grandparents or any other distant relative of theirs. Now that Jesus is a full grown adult, he simply just doesn't care about his father anymore because he was never there for him when he was a child. God's Girlfriend Janet God is looking for a girl to fill in the empty gap where a lover should be and is looking to get married. Janet is the one who he can turn to for this kind of help. However, he and Janet have a very bad relationship together. The always fight and argue, and they have broken up with each other dozens of times. God is unfaithful to Janet, having cheated on her with other girls and Janet is strongly against a ton of choices in God's lifestyle. The two of them are distant to each other and base their relationship on lies. Neither of them really know anything about each other. The two of them just do not mix and they are not cut out for each other and should not continue dating. Yet, they have been dating for many years already, and they have still yet to get married. Criticism The depiction of God on Family Guy is one of the most controversial components of the series. The show's depiction of God is primarily featured in episodes and/or gags satirical to religion, where He is often portrayed in a less-than-flattering if not outright negative, almost sacrilegious light. Some gags depict Him in Heaven, while others have Him appearing as a human being on Earth, interacting with its inhabitants. The Parents Television Council, a watchdog group founded by L. Brent Bozell III of the Media Research Center, has been outspoken in its opposition to the portrayal of God and other religious figures on Family Guy. Several times, the PTC has deemed the show "The Worst Show of the Week" specifically due to the portrayal of God in a gag or longer sequence. For instance, "The Courtship of Stewie's Father," featured part of a gag centering on that episode's father-son motif a cutaway gag of Joseph quarreling with a teen-aged Jesus over a matter, Jesus phoning God, and God brushing His Son off before turning to a young woman who is in bed with Him, hoping to have sex. The woman, Janet, hands God a condom, to His disappointment. In its 2006 report Faith in a Box: Entertainment Television and Religion 2005-2006, the PTV concluded that "mockery of God is a constant" on the show, citing at least four episodes that aired during the previous season. Articles in answersingenesis.org and the magazine Entertainment Weekly also have published articles, accusing the show of anti-Christian bigotry and anti-Semitism. Trivia *In the episode Untitled Griffin Family History, it was revealed that God created the universe by farting into a lighter. His flaming fart cloud formed into what we know now as the universe we live in. *In the episode 3 Acts of God, it was revealed that God was mildy autistic, when Peter gave him a head noogie, causing him to completely freak out. Category:Characters Category:Religious Figures Category:Christians Category:Male Category:Immortals Category:Buzz Kills Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Supernatural Beings Category:Stewie Understanders Category:Neglectful Parents Category:Christ Family Category:Characters Voiced by Seth MacFarlane Category:Retards Category:Hoars Category:Magic Category:Bigots Category:Homophobes Category:Sexists Category:Racists Category:Supremacists Category:Elitists Category:Clerical Collar Workers Category:Historic Figures